


Dead Boy Walking

by daniels



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fake achievement hunter crew
Genre: Faked Suicide, Heathers (Musical) AU, Just. A lot of death in general., M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: It's Jeremy Dooley's senior year of high school. Dealing with these losers over these past three years have really taken a toll. Jeremy's ready to watch it burn -- before The Heathers take him in. The school's elites; three incredibly handsome, incredibly rich idiots. Things get interesting.[ alternatively titled "the heathers au nobody asked for ever" ]





	Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brainchild -- borne of a sleep-deprived brain and just the right amount of obsession over a previously-hated musical. In the words of many before me, "this shit's gonna get nasty."
> 
> Major plot points will remain the same; obviously some tweaking is needed here and there.  
> Minor warnings will be added as needed and will likely include transphobia and dubious consent.  
> Rating is going to change. Please be aware of that. Later chapters will include graphic sexual content and graphic descriptions of death/violence, as well as mentions of suicide.

Dear Diary.

> I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year!  
>  And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?  
>  How did  _any_ of us made it here? We're all just a bunch of suicidal kids caged up together because the adults don't know what else to do with us. Which, y'know, who am I to judge. I'd do the same thing.  
>  But, regardless, it really makes me miss elementary school. What happened to crafts? I'm just sayin, a lot of these guys looked happier (and less like ASSHOLES) when they were allowed (and given the tools) to huff glue in class. Bring back glue huffing, let me _live_.  
>  College is gonna be paradise compared to this, I know it will, ifI can just keep myself alive through this bullshit till June. I just want to graduate and get out, get to Harvard or something.  
>  But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. If we changed back then, we could change again -- we could be beautiful.
> 
> Just, uh. _Probably_ not today.

Jeremy.

* * *

 

     Deep breath. In, hold, hold.. out. It's just a couple more months -- a couple more months stuck with these bunch of ( _freaks - sluts - burnouts - posers_ ) idiots behind these drab old concrete walls. Just a couple more months before he's free to pursue his own life. To get an apartment in Cambridge with some like-minded individuals and not have to deal with any people other than the one he chooses to. Life will turn around then, he's confident enough in that. He's going to be a successful adult. He's going to get a degree and settle down in.. in California, or New York, somewhere big and flashy. Somewhere by the ocean. That'd be nice.

     The thoughts that fill the senior's head keep him from noticing the other students around him, _just_ long enough for him to bump into one of them. 'Bump' in this instance being a nice way to 'nearly knocked over to be trampled by the hoarde of students headed toward their first classes.'

"Watch it, _fag_ ," comes the voice, one that Jeremy instinctively flinches away from, his eyes finding the floor instead of the other student's face. A muttered 'sorry' is offered in reply, which, of course, is entirely ignored. The inconvenience is gone, and Jeremy, once again, has returned to invisibility. Such is life at Westerburg. **Float, fuck up, get yelled at, repeat**. It's a vicious cycle, and one the boy would be more than happy to get rid of entirely.

     Thoughts of hope, of the future, briefly shifted to those of _burning the fucking school down_.

     He doesn't think it'd be worth the effort.

 

* * *

 

 

     Thin lips pursed as Jeremy shuffled through the things in his locker. It's incredible to him, the fact that he could stand these kids at _any_ point in his life. They all lived in a small town; they all knew each other in one way or another, usually from school or church or family bonds. He's gone to school with some of these ~~fuckups~~ people since they were all in _diapers_.

"Hey there!"

     (Speak of the devil and he shall appear.) The voice is inviting, sure, but the sudden address has Jeremy jumping, his face paling. The realization slams into him quickly enough to save himself the embarrassment of pissing his fucking pants.

"Jesus _christ_ , Kerry," he hisses, shoving at the other kid's shoulder. "You could've given me a heart attack, dude. Some warning before you scream in my ear would be real nice."

"Sorry, sorry." There's a bright grin on Kerry's face as Jeremy closes his locker and flicks the dial. "Just excited, you know? It's movie night! Hope you didn't forget it."

     Something in Kerry's eyes has Jeremy's heart wrenching, just a little bit. He'd never forget movie night with his best friend, he knows Kerry knows that, but there's always that little flicker of doubt, like he's afraid his one (and only) friend would leave him. Ditch him for some other (nonexistent) engagement.

"Dude, what? How could I forget it?" Jeremy shakes his head as he walks next to the other boy, toward the cafeteria. "Unlike _someone_ I know that _always_ forgets the popcorn."

"Nuh-uh! Not always!" Kerry's cheeks flush pink as he shakes his head. "Only like.. most of the time. ..Shut up. I got it this time, I swear."

"Riiight. I'll believe it when I see it. What'd you rent, anyway?"

"Um, duh. You already know what it is."

"..Holy Grail? Seriously?"

"Hey, now, don't bash my go-to."

     Their playful bantering pulls Jeremy out of the weird gloom for the time being. Kerry's always been a source of light in Jeremy's _constant_ weird gloom, no reason why today should be any different.  
  
     Maybe it's not going to be such a shit day after all.


End file.
